Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Cosmic
by BJvision
Summary: What if all this time Sailor Moon never defeated the Negaverse and that all of her enemies were just pawns in the Negaverses little game of conquest
1. Prologue

1 Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Cosmic  
  
From the far reaches of the solar system a figure appears, this nemesis far surpassing anything that has ever entered this galaxy before. As this being approaches an all too familiar moon appears where once flourished the most magnificent kingdom.  
  
[The Past]  
  
It all started on the once glorious Moon Kingdom where peace and tranquillity started in the solar system, until the day of reckoning entered it's world. The force known as the Negverse controlled by Queen Metallia and her commanding officer Queen Beryl made the Moon Kingdom irreparable after attempting to take over the world. The battle accumulated many loses including the murdering of the planetary princesses and the future queen and king of the Moon Kingdom and Earth Kingdom. The only person's that were left on the moon were Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis and the Negaverse army read for the final wave of attack on the moon. With her last ounce of energy Queen Serenity sent off her beloved daughter, Princess Serena, Prince Darien and the princesses royal court to Earth a 1000 years into the future.  
  
Queen Serenity: "If the Negaverse ever broke free again, you will know what to do Luna and Artemis."  
  
The queen died on a pillar after sending the people of the moon to Earth. Serena and her Guardian Senshis protected Earth from the forces of evil that attempted to plague the world in darkness.  
  
"With light comes darkness. The dark calls the light as the light calls upon the dark!" – (Sailor Moon Super S - Naoko Takeuchi).  
  
???: "You're putting up a good fight against me Queen Serenity, considering your injuries."  
  
Hidden behind a pillar the queen resides cloaked in darkness in hope of escaping this new enemy about to purge the world with darkness.  
  
Queen Serenity: " I've got to send a message to Earth to warn Usagi and the others about the true enemy that seeks to destroy the world, but I don't have much strength left to keep this up…Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Queen Serenity let out a blood-curdling scream from the open wound to her stomach, which was inflicted by this mysterious enemy that has been hunting her down for hours. This enemy taunts the queen.  
  
???: "It seems your luck has run out Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom or should I say former queen."  
  
As the enemy approaches Queen Serenity to give her one final blow, the dark figure halts before commencing with the execution and grinned.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Why don't you get it over with, even if you kill me my daughter will defeat you."  
  
???: "I anticipated that, but I think you will be very useful in my mission for conquest and destruction of the entire universe, but I need to destroy your pathetic human emotions."  
  
The enemy raised his Dark Sword, which was encrusted with several black jewels, which resembled both the Silver Moon and Golden Earth Crystal. The enemy brought down the sword with such force that several senshi sensed it slightly, two in particular. The damage done to the queen by this enemy left her physical body totally mauled, but at her side stood a radiant energy ball of white light, which housed the essence of Queen Serenity. Before the enemy could took the energy ball and the queen's body you could hear a faint voice saying.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Prepare for the battle of your lives, Pretty Sailor Suited Soldiers of Love and Justice Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi."  
  
And the battle begins now………………………………………………………………………..  
  
2 


	2. The Beginning of the End

1.1 The Beginning of the End  
  
Serena: "It's such a lovely day, it seems hard to believe we fought Sailor Galaxia the most powerful senshi in the universe, but a few weeks ago."  
  
Lita: "Yeah, it's so hard to believe."  
  
Ami: "Yes and not to mention the fact that she is a senshi like us."  
  
Rei: "I wonder if she has guided the starseeds safely back to their respective planets."  
  
Serena: "I trust in her that she will guide them back safely."  
  
Mina: "I hope we will get to see her and the Sailor Starlights again."  
  
Serena: "It would be nice to see them again, especially Chibi Chibi."  
  
Everyone sighs for a moment in remembrance of their friends.  
  
Rei: "Let's get to the arcade and meet Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru."  
  
As the Inner Senshi head towards the arcade, at that exact moment Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were at the arcade having an important meeting.  
  
Haruka: "I think we have a problem, tell them Michiru."  
  
Michiru: "I had a vision earlier today in my Aqua Mirror of a new enemy shrouded in darkness and this enemy has an accomplice that seems awfully familiar."  
  
Setsuna: "Oh no!"  
  
Hotaru: "Do you any idea who this new enemy is?"  
  
Haruka: "We can't determine the true enemy, but we have an idea who the accomplice is, but we don't want to jump to any conclusions just yet."  
  
Setsuna: "So who do you suspect?"  
  
Michiru: "It looks almost like…"  
  
As Michiru was about to tell the rest of the Outer Senshi she suspected was the accomplice, the Inner Senshi entered the arcade.  
  
Haruka: "Hey guys the Inner Senshi just entered the arcade."  
  
Setsuna: "Shouldn't we tell them what's going on?"  
  
Michiru: "Not right now, we're not even sure yet and the princess has been under enough stress already over the pass few weeks."  
  
Haruka: "You're right she needs a break."  
  
Hotaru: "That's true, but what about the Inner Senshi? They are her guardian warriors and they are with her more than us, they should know."  
  
Haruka: "Let them enjoy their moment of piece."  
  
Michiru: "What about Rei, she generally has visions of impending danger."  
  
Setsuna: "That's quite true, but for now let's keep it to ourselves until we're sure."  
  
Haruka: "It's settled then, no mention of Michiru's vision to the Inner Senshi."  
  
Outer Senshi: "All right!"  
  
The Inner Senshi reached the Outer Senshi's table. They greeted each other and ordered their food.  
  
Michiru: "So, how's everything at school?"  
  
Ami: "It's great except when we have to study with Serena and you know what that is like."  
  
Serena: "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Everyone laughed including Serena. They had all finished eating when suddenly Michiru and Rei screamed out in agony.  
  
Haruka: "Michuri, Rei what's wrong?"  
  
Michiru: "It's her the enemies accomplice that I envisioned."  
  
Lita: "What new enemy are you talking about?"  
  
Setsuna: "Michiru had a vision earlier today of a new and very powerful enemy with an almost equally powerful accomplice in her Aqua Mirror."  
  
Lita: "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Hotaru: "We thought it would be in your best interest not to tell you."  
  
Mina: "I can't believe you guys kept this from us after all we've been through."  
  
Serena: "Rei are you okay?"  
  
Rei: "I sense an evil presence, which seems awfully familiar."  
  
Michiru: "You're right, it is clearer now."  
  
Rei: "The enemy is…"  
  
Michiru: "The enemy is…"  
  
Just and Rei and Michiru were going to sat who the enemy was a strange fog started to appear in the restaurant. Everyone fell into a deep sleep other than the senshi.  
  
Serena: "What's going on?"  
  
Suddenly a dark figure started to materialize in front of the senshi and they were shocked by the appearance of their enemy.  
  
Senshi: "Queen Serenity!!"  
  
Queen Serenity: "Hehehehe, hello senshi and my lovely daughter Princess Serenity, it has been a long time."  
  
Serena: "Mother, what happened to you?"  
  
The evil queen didn't even hesitate in sending out her dark attack at the senshi.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Destruction Wave!"  
  
The attack caused massive damage to the restaurant, but luckily the senshi managed to escape the attack and headed outside to cause less damage to the restaurant and its customers.  
  
Serena: "I know you're my mother, but I cannot allow this, let's transform."  
  
Senshi: "Right!"  
  
Serena: "MOON ETERNAL…"  
  
Ami: "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
Rei: "MARS CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
Lita: "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
Mina: "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
Haruka: "URANUS PLANET POWER…"  
  
Michiru: "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"  
  
Setsuna: "PLUTO PLANET POWER…"  
  
Hotaru: "SATURN PLANET POWER…"  
  
Senshi: "MAKE UP!!!"  
  
The senshi went through their respective henshin and prepared for introduction speech.  
  
Moon: "I am The Sailor Suited Soldier of Love and Justice Eternal Sailor Moon…"  
  
Sailor Senshi: "And we are the Sailor Senshi of the Inner and Outer Solar System."  
  
Moon: "…And in the name of the Moon…"  
  
Everyone: "WE WILL PUNISH YOU."  
  
Queen Serenity: "Well, well it seems the battle should be a bit more interesting. It seems you have all surpassed your expected level of power, let's get this over with shall we."  
  
Moon: "Senshi together we can defeat her."  
  
Sailor Senshi: "Right!"  
  
Mercury: "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"  
  
Mars: "MARS FLAME SNIPER"  
  
Jupiter: "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
  
Venus: "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
  
Uranus: "URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
  
Neptune: "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
  
Pluto: "PLUTO DEAD SCREAM"  
  
Saturn: "SATURN GLAIVE STICK SURPRISE"  
  
Moon: "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS"  
  
The Senshi's attack combined to form an immense energy ball that hit the queen on target leaving much of the area destroyed and full of debris and smoke.  
  
Moon: "Is she dead?"  
  
Mercury quickly activated her visor to see through smoke and debris and started to analyse the level of power emitted from them.  
  
Mercury: "Based on my calculations she should be dead, from our attack."  
  
The smoke started to dissipate and to everyone amazement Queen Serenity was alive and she did not sustain any damage.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Did you really think that your pathetic powers would have any effect on me, the Queen of the Moon?"  
  
Moon: "That's impossible we dispensed all of our energy into that attack, it's impossible for you to be alive."  
  
Queen Serenity: "Well, it seems you were wrong, but if you think about it I can't die because I am governed by the Moon. The light that shines your wondrous planet Earth, where the pitiful creatures and plant are drawn to its mystery."  
  
Pluto: "She's right our powers are drawn from our planets, but because our planets are not emitted any energy to us we depend on the moon's power to strengthen us through Eternal Sailor Moon."  
  
Mercury: "That explains why Queen Serenity never died all those years ago, but instead she just relinquished her old form to achieve a newer form."  
  
Queen Serenity: "You're both right, now I think it is my turn to attack."  
  
Uranus: "Brace yourselves, Senshi and protect Eternal Sailor Moon no matter what."  
  
The Senshi jumped in front of Eternal Sailor Moon to protect her from Queen Serenity's attack.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Destruction Wave!"  
  
The power of Queen Serenity's attack created a cataclysmic backlash that countless Senshi from the entire universe sensed it, but in particularly a male Senshi sensed danger to his loved ones.  
  
The Senshi were now laying flat on the ground unconscious from the direct hit of the attack. Only Eternal Sailor Moon was left somewhat standing.  
  
Moon: "Senshi, are you alright?"  
  
Sailor Senshi: "Get away from here Sailor Moon!"  
  
Moon: "I can't do that you're too dear to me."  
  
Queen Serenity: "How, sweet you want to protect your friends."  
  
Sailor Moon angry as hell prepared to attack Queen Serenity with her now elongated Eternal Tier.  
  
Moon: "I almost lost my friends a battle not long ago and I fought to get them back with all my might and this won't be any different."  
  
Queen Serenity: "What are you going to do my sweet daughter?"  
  
Moon: "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL ETERNAL POWER"  
  
Sailor Moon's Eternal Tier illuminated with a magnificent white light far more bright than it has ever been. The light started to consume Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was gradually getting weaker but and was almost changed until an array of dark energy re-energized her to make her even more powerful than before.  
  
Queen Serenity: "You almost won, Sailor Moon."  
  
Moon: "I was so close. Who could have stopped me?"  
  
Queen Serenity: "Enough of this, Destruction Wave!"  
  
The wave was ten times stronger than before. It consumed Sailor Moon completely until she was left in mid-transformation.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Now to finish what I came here to do?"  
  
Queen Serenity's handed extended towards Serena when a red rose came flying towards her hand. From behind the debris a figure appeared, it was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: "How dare you interfere in these young girls day of pea…"  
  
Tuxedo Mask was blasted before he could finish his speech, leaving his suit half burnt. Sailor Moon ran over to him.  
  
Moon: "Tuxedo Mask are you okay and what are you doing here?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask: "I sensed you and the girls were in danger and I was instantly teleported to Tokyo Tower."  
  
Queen Serenity: "Sorry, I had to blast you Tuxedo Mask, but your speeches are almost as bad as Sailor Moon's."  
  
Moon: "There is no way in hell you're my mother."  
  
Queen Serenity: "On the contrary I am your mother just new and improved and taking back what destiny stole from me."  
  
Tuxedo Mask: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Queen Serenity: "Why, power of course it should be mine not Sailor Moon's. Now since Tuxedo Mask is here it saves me the trouble of hunting you down."  
  
Moon: "What do you want with us?"  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were shocked to have a familiar pain resonating from their bodies when Queen Serenity pulled their Silver Moon and Golden Earth Crystal from their bodies, the very embodiment of their Sailor Senshi power. Queen Serenity then vanished leaving Serena and Darien in excruciating pain. 


	3. The Ten Legendary Weapons

1 Chapter 2  
  
1.1 The Ten Legendary Weapons  
  
We see the Cherry Hill Temple where the Senshi contemplate the horror they just witnessed. Heavy concerns are about Queen Serenity, but their true concerns lie with Serena and Darien.  
  
Ami: "I have sedated Serena and Darien for the moment, until we can figure out a way to save them."  
  
Rei: "How can Serena and Darien even still be here even though their crystals have been taken from them?"  
  
Ami: "Their crystals being so powerful now left some residual energy behind, which is keeping them alive."  
  
Lita: "How much longer can they survive from this?"  
  
Ami: "I am not sure, but it can't be for long trust me."  
  
Mina: "We cannot let this happen if they die there is no real hope for the world, even with our combined power we still need the powers of the King and Queen."  
  
Rei: "There has to be a way to save them, even if it's temporary until we get back their crystals."  
  
The Inner Senshi were besides themselves with despair when Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru entered the Temple doors.  
  
Haruka: "There is a way to temporarily sustain them for a limited period of time."  
  
Ami: "How can we do that?"  
  
Michiru: "We would all have to transfer part our senshi powers to them."  
  
Setsuna: "It will cost our Super Sailor Powers though."  
  
Hotaru: "Without our Super Sailor Powers we are even weaker than before."  
  
Rei: "We will be more vulnerable now."  
  
Lita: "I think we should risk it, Serena and Darien wouldn't hesitate to help us."  
  
Mina: "Lita's right we have to do it, for all those time Serena was willing to sacrifice herself for us."  
  
Haruka: "So have we decided on what we are doing?"  
  
Ami: "It seems so."  
  
The Inner and Outer Senshi had already transformed. They encircled Serena and Darien and started to call out their respective planetary powers.  
  
Mercury: "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Mars: "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Jupiter: "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Venus: "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Uranus: "URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
Neptune: "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
Pluto: "PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
Saturn: "SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
  
An aura of each senshi respective colour shone around each girl. One by one their super senshi powers transferred into Serena and Darien. They were healed instantly. The Senshi then all collapsed and their Super Senshi fuku changed to their old fuku. Serena and Darien ran over to them to see if they were okay.  
  
Serena: "Are you guys okay?"  
  
Everyone: "Were okay!"  
  
Ami: "We're just a little weak from the power transfer."  
  
Luna and Artemis entered the Temple to see the senshi laying on the floor and Serena and Darien quite well. They asked what happened and the senshi explained all to them.  
  
Artemis: "That was very dangerous, but at least it worked, but this only a temporary solution they have to get their crystals back and fast."  
  
Luna: "Artemis and I have been doing some thinking and we think have come up with a solution."  
  
Artemis: "You have to achieve your true level of power."  
  
Ami: "What are you talking about I thought we all achieved our ultimate forms already?"  
  
Luna: "On the contrary your true powers and form can only be achieved by acquiring the Ten Legendary Weapons."  
  
Ami: "What are those?"  
  
Artemis: "In the past during the reign of the Silver Millennium as you all know each planets kingdom had obtained peace and prosperity."  
  
Luna: "But before this period each planet believed that they needed an artefacts that could protect their kingdoms if any danger befell them, so they each created a weapon for its senshi."  
  
Setsuna: "I remember about the Legendary Weapons slightly."  
  
Artemis: "You should remember Setsuna also Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru for your talismans and Glaive Stick are extensions of the weapons."  
  
Haruka: "What do you mean?"  
  
Luna: "These aren't the true forms of your talismans."  
  
Michiru: "So all this time we have had these weapons, that would explain why our powers were generally stronger than the Inner Senshi."  
  
Luna: "Right, anyways before the kingdoms could use their weapons on anyone Queen Serenity appeared and used the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal to cleanse the solar system of evil."  
  
Artemis: "The kingdoms including the Moon Kingdom locked away the weapons in their planetary castles."  
  
Luna: "The weapons would allow you Inner and Outer senshi to achieve your ultimate forms Eternal and Serena and Darien would become Cosmic Senshi of Earth and the Moon."  
  
Ami: "So, we have Eternal form as well and Serena and Darien will be achieve their true potential Cosmic."  
  
Mina: "If that was the case, why weren't we given these weapons to protect the Moon Kingdom, when Queen Beryl attacked?"  
  
Luna: "You girls were too young to handle such power at the time and the Outer Senshi had not been able to release their talisman because it was not their time to be released."  
  
Artemis: "When Queen Beryl entered our universe the planets were warned by Uranus and Neptune, but it was too late for the planets to release the weapons to you."  
  
Luna: "Your kingdoms all used their energies to seal away the weapons deep within the planetary castles away from Beryl, because if she got her hands on them not even the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal could save us."  
  
Ami: "So, they sacrificed themselves for the universe."  
  
Haruka: "So, the question is where are the weapons now?"  
  
Artemis: "The Mercury Ice Shield can be located in the Ice Caverns in the Marina Castle, The Mars Fire Sword can be located in the Volcanic Pits in the Phobos Deimos Castle, The Jupiter Thunder Claw can be located in the Lightning Fields in the Lo Castle, and The Venus Love Bow can be located in the Temple of Love in the Magellan Castle…"  
  
Luna: "…The Uranus Meteor Chakram can be located in the Wind Tunnels in the Miranda Castle, The Neptune Aqua Trident can be located in the Underwater Caves in the Triton Castle, The Pluto Chronous Staff can be located in the Gates of Time in the Charon Castle, and The Saturn Deadly Scythe can be located in the Dead Star Grave in the Titon Castle."  
  
Artemis: "And finally The Silver Moon Staff and The Golden Earth Sword can be found by…"  
  
As Artemis was about to tell Serena and Darien the location of their weapons, the temple was bombarded with several energy balls that decimated most of the temple. The temple now engulfed in darkness, by the fallen debris and smoke.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Hehehehe if it isn't the traitors of my master."  
  
Serena: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Queen Serenity: "You need not worry yourselves about that for now, goodbye."  
  
Before Queen Serenity vanished she grabbed Luna and Artemis. Due to their weaken state the senshi were unable to transform.  
  
Mina: "Artemis!"  
  
Serena: "Luna!"  
  
Luna and Artemis tried to attack the queen while she held them captive. During the final phase of the queen's teleportation Luna and Artemis tried to tell Serena and Darien where their weapons were located.  
  
Luna: "You can get your weapon…"  
  
Artemis: "…By…"  
  
Before the cats could finish Queen Serenity blasted them leaving them unconscious.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Until next time we meet."  
  
Everyone: "Luna, Artemis!"  
  
The senshi after several hours of grieving the loss of their friends decided to go on their mission to get their weapons.  
  
Haruka: "We need to go and get them now."  
  
Mina: "I agree also, but what about Serena and Darien? They don't have any idea where their weapons are located? Luna and Artemis tried to tell us before they were captured."  
  
Ami: "Well the logically answer would be that their weapons are located on their planetary kingdoms, The Moon Kingdom and The Earth Kingdom (Elysion)."  
  
Setsuna: "So, it's settled we will leave immediately."  
  
Ami: "Wait a minute who will protect Serena and Darien?"  
  
Rei: "You're right, we can transform but they can't."  
  
Darien: "We will both escort each other to find our weapons."  
  
Serena: "Yeah we will do that, don't worry about us."  
  
Michiru: "Okay, but we all have to be careful we aren't strong enough to take on what might lie ahead."  
  
Lita: "So let's go."  
  
The Inner and Outer Senshi had transformed and encircled Serena and Darien in preparation for their mission.  
  
Uranus: "Is everyone ready?"  
  
Inner Senshi: "We're ready."  
  
Mercury: "What about you guys?"  
  
Outer Senshi: "We're ready."  
  
Uranus: "Alright, gather strength from your Mother Star Castles."  
  
Mercury: "MARINA CASTLE"  
  
Mars: "PHOBOS DEIMOS CASTLE"  
  
Jupiter: "LO CASTLE"  
  
Venus: "MAGELLAN CASTLE"  
  
Uranus: "MIRANDA CASTLE"  
  
Neptune: "TRITON CASTLE"  
  
Pluto: "CHARON CASTLE"  
  
Saturn: "TITAN CASTLE"  
  
Serena & Darien: "MOON KINGDOM CASTLE"  
  
Everyone: "TELEPORT"  
  
Everyone was instantaneously teleported to their respective planetary castles. 


	4. Past Lives Revealed

1 Chapter 3  
  
1.1 Past Lives Revealed  
  
Within the darkest corners of the solar system the dark powers of Queen Serenity were at hand.  
  
Queen Serenity: "It seems the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal did its job well, in erasing your memories of your past lives."  
  
A faint answer came flooding into the dark castle from two familiar figures in their human forms that is to say.  
  
Luna & Artemis: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Queen Serenity: "You will find out soon enough. Just being around my pathetic former self and the Silver Crystal made you forget your true purpose, but all that will be clear soon enough."  
  
Artemis: "Luna, do you have any idea what she's talking about?"  
  
Luna: "I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
Queen Serenity walked up to Luna and Artemis and touched both of them on their heads.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Once the dark energy has fully absorbed you, your memories will return and the full fury of the Negaverse's most powerful generals shall once again be ours."  
  
At that exact moment a massive surge was sent into Luna and Artemis, which ripped their skin from their bodies revealing the true form. Luna and Artemis walked towards Queen Serenity revealing them. Clothed each in black suits like Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite and Malachite. Luna and Artemis looked just like they looked before except they were darker in complexion and both had long black straight hair.  
  
Luna & Artemis: "We're back!"  
  
Queen Serenity: "How do you feel?"  
  
Luna: "We're ready for action, destruction and death."  
  
Artemis: "Yes, we are at your command."  
  
The three started to laugh ecstatically when Luna started to cringe.  
  
Artemis: "What's wrong Luna?"  
  
Luna: "It's the senshi they are going after the Legendary Weapons."  
  
Queen Serenity was fuelled with rage and started to blast everything in sight.  
  
Queen Serenity: "How could they have found out about the weapons?"  
  
Luna: "Sorry, my queen, but our former selves told the senshi about them right before you came for us, but luckily the prince and princess weren't able to get the information about their weapons."  
  
Artemis: "Do you want us to go after them?"  
  
Queen Serenity: "No you're not strong enough yet to defeat them. I have a better plan we will send the "BOYS" after them."  
  
Luna: "You don't mean who I think you mean, the ultimate fight force of the Negaverse next to the Master, Luna, yourself and myself."  
  
Artemis: "They were extremely hard to control a thousand years ago. What makes you think we can control them now?"  
  
Queen Serenity: "We now have two of the most powerful sources of pure energy in the hands of the most powerful beings, trust me we can do it."  
  
Queen Serenity looked at the Silver and Golden crystal.  
  
Luna & Artemis: "We will obey you. We are now releasing them."  
  
Luna and Artemis focused their energy to teleport the "BOYS" until eight dark figures appeared before the queen.  
  
Queen Serenity: "Welcome, here are your missions. Luna and Artemis you know who to deal with right."  
  
Luna and Artemis just nodded and they teleported with the "BOYS". The already dark area faded into the dark abyss known as space. 


End file.
